


Reflections of life

by Illian_Z



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, POV Male Character, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illian_Z/pseuds/Illian_Z
Summary: Чего ты хочешь больше: быть живым или быть совершенным?





	Reflections of life

## Отражения жизни

      Я понял, что он — моя смерть. В одну секунду осознал, что он убъет меня. Полностью захватит. Расчленит. Сожрёт.  
      Высокий. Небрежно одетый. Сдувающий с лица прядь волос. Дьявольски красивый. С голосом, который проник мне в каждую клетку.  
      — Они все — мёртвые.  
      И указал длинным пальцем на ряд моих картин. Которыми восхищались зрители и критики. Так просто подошёл ко мне, автору, которого назвали гением своего поколения, лучшим портретистом. И заявил это. Прямо и в глаза.  
      И я ничего не смог ему возразить. Отставил бокал в строну и ответил:  
      — Поехали ко мне.  
      Он любил меня страстно, но холодно. В пропахшей краской и холстами студии, на полу, среди неоконченных работ. Рядом с окном, за которым я видел край зимнего неба. И сам он казался мне снежным ангелом.  
      Он курил тонкие сигареты, туша их о палитры. Он позволял целовать своё совершенное тело. Я называл его Ледяным Принцем. Он усмехался и говорил, что мне пора домой, к жене и дочери.  
      Говорил, что мне нет места среди этих портретов.  
      Говорил, что хотел бы стать белой птицей.  
      Я рисовал его. У меня было мало времени. Слишком мало.  
      Моя жизнь утекала, разрушалась.  
      Каждая минута грозила мне растворением собственного «я». Грозила образованием «мы». Злокачественным образованием. Опухолью, что приведёт к смерти.  
      Он убивал меня собой. Своим идеальным образом. Был полной моей противоположностью и незавершённой частью.  
      Я рисовал его, обнажённого, в простой композиции. Реалистично выписывая и свой старый матрац, и не очень чистые простыни, и муть от дыма в воздухе.  
      Он же усмехался, говорил, что у меня не получится. Я неправильно ставлю рефлекс, и глаза у всех моих портретов — не точны.  
      Смеялся, брал химический карандаш и правил мои старые эскизы.  
      В его руках люди — оживали. Всё приходило в движение, в моей безупречно отрисованной динамике зарождалась его неверная жизнь.  
      Потом он снова любил меня, улыбаясь, выдыхая дым мне в лицо. И за окном небо было коричнево-красным, оттенков умбры.  
      Он говорил всю ночь о том, как делал людей совершенными. Без стеснения рассказывал о прошлых любовниках и любовницах, их ошибках и трудностях.  
      И забирал мою жизнь. Пил по капле, превращая её в такое же воспоминание.  
      Я рисовал его и чувствовал, что умираю. Что отдаю свою жизнь этому полотну. Этому человеку.  
      Умру, когда наступит рассвет. Превращусь в тень, в выжатую оболочку.  
      Его портрет — жил, дышал, от самых грубых штрихов наброска, до самых тонких линий прорисовки. И я ощутил, что смогу. Я закончу, как надо. Нанесу рефлекс, отражения жизни, так, как научился всего за несколько часов. Создам свою лучшую работу. Ту, что прославит меня в веках.  
      И от этого меня отделяли всего несколько мазков краской. Всего пара последних крупиц жизни.  
      Я нащупываю рукой гратуар. Я всего лишь защищаюсь. Я всего лишь хочу жить.  
      И я бью со всей силы. Мне кажется, рвётся холст. И кровоточит.  
      Ещё, ещё удары…  
      Картина невредима, только в углу — небольшое пятно махагонового цвета. Это не страшно. Это можно стереть. Я рисую рефлекс. Так, как считаю нужным.  
      Глаза теперь в точности, как у моей модели. Неподвижные. Мёртвые. И в них навечно застыл рассвет оттенков розы и мёда.

 

* * *

Не забудьте оставить свой отзыв: **https://ficbook.net/readfic/5241355**


End file.
